Toy Size
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: Hi my name is Spot and I am a dog but not a real one though but a stuff animal dog. I am pretty old and I see many things with my owner and we went through many things before but this is what I was expecting. My owner's son's transformers toys come to life. The thing is that they don't know that they are toys
1. Chapter 1

Toy Size

_**Please note I do not own Transformers Prime only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

My name is Spot and I am a stuff toy dog, I am black and white, with big blue eyes, blue collar with the tag saying Spot. A nice lady name Cleo Light made me and gave me to her new born child, Phoenix Light. She a very sweet girl and love me very much. She never asked for other toys as I was enough for her to play. One day though when Phoenix was six, me and her family went on for a car ride. Bad things happen, we got into a car crash. Phoenix and I barley live through it but as for her parents. Rest in peace Zack and Cleo Light.

Life been hard for Phoenix after that but she never let me go. I was the only thing left and she wasn't letting go. She was bully and money was hard to find but she mange to go through it all thanks to me. I was there for her when she needs to hug or talk even though I can't talk back. Anyway Phoenix became a mechanic and later became one for the army. Somehow she later became caption of her own team.

Years go by and Phoenix fall in love with her Second in Command/Weapon Specialist, Ivan Steel. The two got marry and Phoenix quit the army when she found out she was pregnant. Ivan stays in the army but became caption of the team when Phoenix left.

After a very long six months, Phoenix gave birth to a very healthy boy. His name is Mark and he looks like Ivan. Mark is a happy boy and he loves transformers. He got toys and will play with them every day and sometime I will be play in.

Anyway here is where the story really begins. Just wanted to give you some details about me and my owner Phoenix had been through first.

It was night time and I was with Mark as he holds me in his left arm while his Optimus Prime toy was in his right arm. Mark was looking at the star night sky. Mark sighs before he gasps in joy. "Look guys there a shooting star".

Sure there was a shooting star flying across the sky but something was off though. I had seen many shooting stars before but I never seen a light purple one before. "I wish that my toys and Spot to be alive" Mark said.

I could of swore the shooting star shine brightly before it disappear. I got a bad feeling about this.

_**Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

Toy Size

_**Please note I do not own transformers prime only my ocs **_

_**Toys that will be in here**_

_**Everyone from Transformer Prime will be here but the humans and drones. **_

_**Animated: **_

_**Bumblebee**_

_**Prowl**_

_**Movies:**_

_**Jazz **_

_**IronHide**_

_**G1: **_

_**Sunstreaker and Sideswipe**_

_**And of course there Spot =D **_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 2

_**Spot's P.O.V. **_

I sigh as I open my eyes to the sunlight. I get up and stret a bit before I lay back down and close my eyes. Then my eyes pop open before I look down to myself. WAIT I AM MOVING. WITHOUT ANYONE'S HELP. How this possible! Wait!

I look at Mark. Oh course the wish he made on that shooting star. I knew that star wasn't right. Damn. Wait a second! He also wish for the rest of his toy to be alive so meaning…

I look over Mark and towards the other toy that he brought to sleep with. I climb over Mark but I watch my body as I do so. I watch every paw move in front each other. I never thought this will ever happen. I will think about this later. I look over to Optimus Prime. I wasn't sure if he was asleep or the star didn't give him life. I poke at him. "Hey wake up" I whisper.

Wow never thought that I will ever hear my own voice. Again I had to think about that later. I kept poking at Optimus and whisper to him to wake up. I hear a groan from him and I watch him open his eyes.

I saw the surprise in his eyes as he looks at me. "Who are you" he asks.

"my name is Spot, please be quiet and hurry as I have a lot to explain to you" I whisper, "and another be careful from moving or you will wake up the kid".

He looks at Mark in surprise before he nod at me and carefully step away from him. He stands up and looks around his surroundings. "Come on let go before the other wake up" I said, "hop on my back as it a long way down the bed". _**(think of spot the size of a horse compare to the bots and cons at this size)**_

He nod before he get on my back and grab a hold of my collar. "hold on" I said before I made my way to the end of the bed. I look down the bed and sure enough it was a very long way down. Good thing I am made out of stuff or it will really hurt. I jump off the bed and I made a soft landing but Optimus on my back. It made a sofa thump. I look over to the other bots and cons to see if they were awake and I check on Mark if he was awake. None were awake.

I sigh in relief before I ran out of the room and into the hall way. "ok Optimus this will probably sound insane to you but you are a toy" I said.

"I don't understand" he said.

"a toy is a child's play thing and that what you are" I said, "but you were brought to live because of Mark who made a wish for his toys to be real".

"I don't know if I could fully understand this, Spot" Optimus said, "I don't know if this could be of a dream as I could only remember recharging late night after a mission".

"I know this will happen" I said. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs before we came to the living room. I ran towards the TV. "can you get off please".

Optimus get off of me and I jump onto the sofa before I turn on the TV. I remember that Mark was watching a couple of episode of Transformers Prime. I press play and one of the episode play of Megatron and Optimus fighting on the space bridge. We watch the rest of the episode before I press stop before any more episodes play.

I look over to Optimus as he stood there thinking. "so now you believe me" I ask.

"indeed I do Spot but where are my team or the decepticons" he ask.

"They are in the toy box" I said, "I just wanted to tell you as you are the only level head guy I know and the only toy close by".

"We must return to Mark's room before the other wake up" Optimus said.

"That is true and I don't want a war zone in a kids room" I said.

I hear a gasp and I freeze before I turn around to see Phoenix there staring at us wide eyes. I grin nervously. "Good morning" I said.

_**Phoenix's P.O.V.**_

I groan as the baby was kicking again. I look over to my clock and saw that it was 4:00 clock in the morning. I smile as I place a hand on my pregnant stomach. "Yah baby, mama awake" I said. The kicking stops a little.

I yawn as I try to get up but I fall back. I growl as I couldn't get up. I try again and finally was up. I put on my husband robe as mine is way too small for me to wear. I step out of my room and into the living room before I walk towards the kitchen to eat a little. Ha yeah right when you're pregnant.

When I came down the stairs I look towards the living room and I saw that the TV was on. That odd, I remember turning it off before I sent Mark to bed. "so now you believe me"

Huh? I hear of boy's voice. "indeed I do Spot but where are my team or the decepticons" I hear Optimus voice. Wait did he say Spot.

"They are in the toy box" I hear that boy said, "I just wanted to tell you as you are the only level head guy I know and the only toy close by".

"We must return to Mark's room before the other wake up" Optimus said.

"That is true and I don't want a war zone in a kids room" boy said. What a warzone in my baby's room. Oh hell no. I enter the living room but I gasp to see Spot and Optimus moving and staring at me.

Spot grin nervously at me. "good morning" he said.

I was speechless as I don't know what to think of this. I only stare at the two toys that stare at me. I had seen many things in my life time in the army but I never thought of toys coming to life. Though before we could do anything else there was a loud crash from Mark's room.

"MOM" Mark shout.

Despite me being pregnant, I ran straight to Mark's room and I slam the door open. I gasp as I saw my son's toys fighting each other. Mark was watching all this with wide eyes and a big smile. Mark smile at me. "MY WISH CAME TURE MOM" he shout.

"huh" I said, "what wish".

"yeah I was going to say that" Spot said as he stand next to me with Optimus on his back, "but I was scare you were going to pass out and which lend to hurting your baby".

I take in a deep breath as I listen to the fighting that was going on in my son's room. I grab a basket and I grab all the bots and cons in the basket. When I got to the door I turn to Mark. "go to bed" I said, "no butt either".

"ok" he mumble.

I stare down to Optimus and Spot. "let go before you two go into the basket" I growl. They nod and I smile before I walk towards the living room with the two toys following me. I shake the basket when the bots and cons started to fight in the basket. I smile when they were quiet. I hmm a bit as I walk down the hall.

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Toy Size

_**Please note I do not own transformers prime only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

_**Spot's P.O.V.**_

I flinch as Phoenix throws everyone out of the basket and onto the hard table. I had my tail in between my legs as I could have sworn there was a field of fire surrounding her. "Ok listen all you good, I don't want no fighting at all or I will beat the crap out of you" she snarls.

"I will listen to her if I were you" I said as I climb onto the table.

"Now another thing is how the hell you are all alive when only last night was only toys, no alive" she said.

"That I could explain" I said, "Mark saw a shooting star last night and decide to wish for all his toys alive and including me."

"But that impossible making a wish on a shooting star" Phoenix said.

"Hey you always say that nothing is impossible and the shooting star I saw was not normal" I said, "I had seen many shooting stars before but none like the one Mark made a wish on".

"Crap this is one big headache" she moans as she sits down.

"Phoenix, try to be relax or you will stress out the baby" I said, "you go and rest as it only 4:30 in the morning. I will handle thing here".

"Are you sure Spot" she ask.

"Oh course I am. You help many people before so let me help you" I said with a big smile.

"Fine you win" she said with a yawn, "but if something bad I coming down here with a metal bat".

I grin nervously as some of the other were shaking a bit. I watch as Phoenix leave before turning to everyone else. "Ok everyone you got to take Phoenix serious as right now she pregnant and her moods are out of control".

"What pregnant" Ratchet ask.

I sigh. Think Spot you got to use words that they know. "It means that she is with spark" I said.

"WHAT" everyone shout. _**(see we women and femme are alike. Men fear us as we carry their kid I hear many stories about it and how much men go through hell when their wives are like this)**_

"We are so dead" Bumblebee shout.

"I am not sticking around longer" Starscream scream before flying off. _**(COWARD)**_

I growl as I was getting a headache. Wow I never thought I will have a headache. "EVERYONE SHUT UP" I shout.

Everyone calm down and stare at me. I sigh. "Now all you have to do to avoid Phoenix is to not fight at all or hurt Mark which is her other ch-uh sparkling" I said.

"Spot" Optimus said.

"Yeah" I said.

"We will all need a base to stay in so in order not to battle" he said.

"Oh that easy" I said with a smile, "come with me and I will show you".

I jump down to the floor and enter the living room. I look up as I saw that bird house is still there. Iven had built it but never put it outside so it pretty much new but is dirty with dust for siting there long. But it could fit the decepticons in there. "ok decepticons, you see that house that on top of the bookshelf well that you will be your base but wait can you fly up there" I ask.

"Oh course we can" Megatron growl before he transform and fly up.

I watch his group transform and follow him but Knockout, Shockwave and Breakdown stood there. "are you going to transform or not" I ask.

"In case you haven't notice we can't fly" Knockout said.

"Wait what oh" I said. Now I remember. "Uh sorry about that but uh you could have ah".

I saw a drow that had one of it door broken off. I look inside and saw how roomy it was. I look back to them. "You guys could stay here".

They take a look for themselves. "It will do but we will need some items" Shockwave said.

"we will worry about that later" I said, "come on Autobots, I still have to show you your base".

I walk towards a hole in the wall that was behind a love seat. The hole wasn't big enough but if they could just dig more than inside will be much roomy. "Well this is where you will stay but you got to make the door bigger" I said.

"We could handle that" Jazz said.

"I thank you for helping us Spot" Optimus said.

"Hey I am happy to help" I said, "now that I could move around I will help out as much as I can".

_**Phoenix's P.O.V.**_

I sigh as I lay in my bed. I am still thinking of Mark's toys. Coming to life. I had seen many things before but never thought of toys coming to life. "Phoenix can I come in" I hear Spot said.

"Yeah come in" I said.

Spot come in and he smile at me before he climb onto the bed. "Hey how mommy and baby doing" he ask.

"Both fine but how are the cybertronians doing" I ask.

"Both fine, found them bases that they could live and not kill each other" he said.

"Oh really and where are their bases" I ask.

"The decepticons are in the birdhouse the one who could fly while the other that can't is in the drows" Spot said, "while Autobot are in the wall".

"In the wall how" I ask.

"Mouse hole" he said.

"Ah" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"You know this is weird" I said.

"What weird" he ask.

"You and the other, alive. Talking and walking" I said.

"I know it is weird but didn't you make a wish for me to be alive" he said.

"Yes about hundreds of time and yet my son make one wish and boom all his toys are alive" I said, "You know how many times that I wish I could talk to you like this. I had needed you with so many things".

"Phoenix look I am here and I will always be here. I been with you through it all even though I couldn't talk or move but I could now. You still talk to me like a real person" he said.

"Yeah but I wish you could of talk back" I said.

"Well I am talking now" Spot said, he get close me, "if there anything you need to talk about you know you could always come to me".

"I always had" I said with a couple of tears. I couldn't help but hug him and it felt good that he was able to hug back. We pull away and I wipe some of the tears.

"Better" Spot ask.

"Yeah" I said with a smile.

"That good" Spot said, "oh one thing we will need some supplies for the others so they could be more comfortable".

"Good idea, I will start later but now just tell them to make a list of what they need" I said.

"Sound good now please Phoenix sleep as you need all the rest you could get" Spot said.

"Ok" I said.

Spot smile before he left the room and I sigh before I curl up under the blankets and slowly fall asleep.

_**Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

Toy Size

_**Please note I do not own Transformers Prime only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

_**Phoenix's P.O.V.**_

I look over the list that both Autobots and Decepticons made. Half of the things on the list was ok but the other half. Is a big fat no. I leave the kitcken and into the living room where everyone is. "everyone I'm going to target. Soundwave and Prowl will be coming with me to help me get your stuff and Spot you are in charge" I said, "let go".

"mom can I stay" Mark ask.

"no Mark as you are still a child which can not be left alone" I said.

"but I have the Autobots and Decepticons" he said.

"still a big no now come on" I said.

"ok mom" he whine.

"come on Soundwave and Prowl as I know you too won't cause any trouble" I said. They nod before they climb into my purse. I close the door and lock it before going to my car.

_**Spot's P.O.V.**_

I watch them leave but I notice Sunstreaker and Sideswipe following them in their alt mode. This won't end well, better get to them before they get into trouble. "Optimus your in charge" I said before I chase after the twins.

I climb through the window and I land on my feet. I then chase after Phoenix's car. I was going as fast I can and I was getting tired. I growl as I saw the twins in the back seats waving at me. I smile as they came to a red light. I climb under the car and I hide there. I caught my breath while holding on for dear life.

After that felt like forever we stop and I climb out of the under the car. I watch as Phoenix and Mark enter target with the troublesome two right behind them. I look around before following after them. I saw the twins drive somewhere and I follow right after them. Damn I wish I was a toy car now as that could be very useful at the moment.

I hear laughter and I look to see the twins playing video games. I growl. "what the hell where you two thinking" I snarl.

"oh on run" they shout before they drove off.

I growl as I chase them. They go through the toys and into the clothes. I lost them at the shoes and I on the ground panting. "damn I need to get into shape" I said, "too much stuff".

"Spoty over here" I hear Sideswipe jumping near the candy.

I groan as I get up and went to chase after him. He laugh as I chase him. "hey Spot you got to look where your going" he said as he transform and drove off.

"huh what do you mean" I said. I yelp as something hot land all over me. soon follow by what looks to be M&M all over me. I try moving out but the thing dry and I was stuck.

"well ain't this sweet" they twins say as they come to me.

I look as far as I could see and I saw that I was cover in chocolate with M&M on top. I try shouting but I couldn't as my mouth was cover.

"hey now that mess up. he a dog and if he ate chocolate he will get sick and die".

Huh. "huh" I and the twins said. There standing behind the twins was a G1 Bumblebee upgrade and a Movie Barricade.

"not true he a stuff animal not a real dog so I don't think he will get sick like a real dog" Barricade said.

"hey your right" Bumblebee said.

_**(*gasp* Bumblebee, Barricade what are you doing in Toy Size)**_

"who was that" Sideswipe said.

"that there is our owner" Barricade said.

"hey Drago I'm your first toy and I thought it be cool to be part of this" Bumeblbee said.

_**(you are not my first toy) **_

"Barricade belong to your brother and you got me on chrismas. After putting me on the bookself, your brother gave you Cade so he is your first transformer toy" Bumeblbee said.

_**(uh)**_

"he right you know" Barricade said.

"so what you say Drago can we stay and join the party" Bumeblbee said.

"it not like we got better things to do" Barricade said.

_**(uh fine sure you could join on the fun but you got to let me know before you enter my stories)**_

"alright it got twice as fun now" Bumblebee said.

"are you too crazy and who is Drago" Sunstreaker ask.

"well her full name is DragonRiderWarrior but we call her Drago for short and she the creator of this story" Bumblebee said.

"the creator of this story now you are clearly insane as this is not a story but the real life" Sideswipe said.

"you believe some over grown fat lizard" Sunstreaker said.

"you shouldn't say that" Barricade said.

_**(I hear that and you two are going to enter hell now)**_

"oh we are so scare" Sunstreaker said as he started making fun of this Dragon.

"don't mock her" Bumblebee said but he was ignore.

_**(*evil grin* don't warn them Bee as every idiot must learn the hard way)**_

"that doesn't sound good" Barricade said.

Suddenly everything started shaking. I yelp as this bucket of water came out of nowhere and wash all the chocolate off of me. then suddenly I watch as a bucket of chocolate landed on Sunstreaker follow with a pink dust. To top it all off a little sun flower candy fall on him.

Everyone look at each other before laughing while Sunstreaker whine and cry about his paint. "I BELIEVE NOW" he cry.

_**(it too late for sorry now my little sun flower as you are now in hell)**_

"NOOOO" he cry.

"SPOT, SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

Everyone turn around and we all gasp to see Phoenix and Mark along with a glaring Prowl that was poking out of Phoenix's purse. "you guys are in so much trouble" Bee said.

"I HATE YOU DRAGONRIDERWARRIOR" Sunny scream.

_**(Ah I love you too)**_

After getting all the stuff we drove home while Phoenix chew off Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with Prowl to help. Bumblebee and Barricade came along while the two talk with Mark. Me I was in a bag as I was sticky and wet.

What a fun day going to the store.

_**Review **_

_**Ha ha ha well I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes with Bumblebee and Barricade was true. So I thought this will been a fun way to tell you all by having them join the fun. **_

_**Bee: you got that right. **_

_**Cade: I like the part where the Sunflower became pink. **_

_**Me: I like that too**_

_**Bee: poor Sunny is going to enter hell**_

_**Barricade: you did warn him**_

_**Bee: true**_

_**Me: like the say goes pay backs a bitch and well guys until the next time on Toy Size**_

_**Cade and Bee: don't forget to review **_

_**Jazz: that right (big grin)**_


End file.
